Needs a name
I was never friendly; as an apprentice, I was cold and distant toward everyone but my mentor, Stormbreeze. She was one of the only two warriors who could have changed me, and she didn't. I rarely spoke; I was tormented with nightmares every night, and they reflected on me during the hours of daylight. My Clanmates flinched when I passed, but when they thought I wasn't watching, they whispered and stared. Stormbreeze remained influential to me throughout my life. She encouraged me to ignore the hostility and fear of my Clanmates. She wasn't only my mentor; she was my friend. "Perhaps today you're stumbling along in your sister's shadow, but this will change. I promise." '' ''"Rainpaw? She's an ordinary apprentice. Why can't I be one?" '' ''"Remember, you aren't unordinary. You are ''special." '' Stormbreeze devoted her life to mine. She believed in me when I couldn't. She was more than my family. --- Rainbriar, my sister. She was once kin to me, but when we became apprentices together, she abandoned me. Friendly, bright Rainpaw couldn't be friends with an apprentice known for his peculiarity. Rainpaw scarred me with her deeds. I watched as Rainpaw replaced me with another apprentice two moons older than both of us. His name was Briarpaw, and instead of being shunned and whispered about, he was admired. Even the senior warriors respected him. Briarpaw and Rainpaw became inseparable, as if I were a mouse who could be traded for finer prey. I had never existed, in my sister's eyes. "Rainpaw, why can't you be friends with me again? Why exchange me for Briarpaw?" '' ''"He's my friend now." "And I'm not?" Briarpaw was found dead in a badger's den three days before his warrior ceremony was to be held. His muzzle was curled back in a snarl, his claws extended. Rainpaw was devastated; she never spoke to me again. I managed without her company, as I had before, but the friend I had known for six moons had disappeared from my life like dewdrops from a leaf. I can't clench my teeth and say I wasn't bothered by her indifference towards me. I was lonely, although I had Stormbreeze to confide in, and I did care. However far apart we stood now, we were still kin. Stormbreeze gave me courage, and I lived on. When our warrior ceremony approached, the name Rainpaw requested shattered my heart. Rainbriar. --- Kestrel, my father. My mother described him as a light brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes. She was an apprentice undertaking her warrior assessment when she encountered him strolling across the territory. A rogue with a lulling voice fearlessly trespassing across Clan borders. There had been bitterness in my mother's voice as she spoke of her mate. "He asked to join the Clan, but he was traitorous to the warrior code. I knew none of his treachery until I told him I was expecting kits. He abandoned the Clan, claiming he never wanted kits." He'd Kestrel scarred me with his betrayal. He was a fox-hearted rogue, but I wish I had known him. If my father had been a Clanborn warrior, I would be ordinary. --- Cloudpaw, my friend. She was the other Clanmate who could have changed me. Cloudpaw was only a half-moon younger than me. She was quiet, thoughtful, and serious. She wandered into my life when she became an apprentice. Two moons before, we had shared the nursery with one another. She was shy, and we never spoke to one another. I noticed this when she became an apprentice; she was unnoticeable in comparison to her littermates, Leafpaw and Skypaw. We were friends only for a moon. She scarred me with her death. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction